


Surprise Party

by eerian_sadow



Series: Nobilius [29]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Noble AU, Sibling Love, Transformer Younglings, mentions of abuse, mentions of deceased parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Streetstar has discovered that a Very Important Day is coming up.
Series: Nobilius [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/861736
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Surprise Party

“Blue! Blue, Blue, Blue!” Streetstar bounced on his brother’s mattress until the older youngling rolled over to blink at him blearily. “Guess what I heard!”

“Streetstar, settle down. You woke me up.” Bluestreak reached up and rubbed his optics for several kliks, until they didn’t feel quite so much like titanium weights. “What did you hear?”

“Prowl’s sparkday is in five days!” The younger mechling bounced again. “It’s super close! And no one is giving him a party this year, Blue!”

Bluestreak felt like his sire had kicked him. Of course no one had remembered Prowl’s sparkday, now that Confection was gone.

“Bluuuuuuue, we gotta dooooooo something!” Streetstar flopped across him with a sigh. “I would cry and cry if everyone forgot my sparkday, and he’s littler so I bet he will too.”

“Littler isn’t a word.” Bluestreak pushed at his brother until Streetstar rolled off of him. Then he sat up and rubbed his optics again. “We can’t do a lot, or we’ll get in trouble with our sire. But maybe Curry will help us make him an oil cake or something.”

Streetstar sat up and grinned at him.

-_-_-_-

“Okay, Prowl, you have to close your optics.” Streetstar stopped between him and the door to his room. “And then I’ll hold your hand and lead you inside and tell you when to open them again, okay?”

Prowl sighed and nodded. He really just wanted to go to his room and hide in his blankets and recharge, but Streetstar wouldn’t leave him alone until he saw this surprise. He knew, he had already tried to hide, and to get his brother to agree to let him visit later. “Okay. But don’t trip me.”

“I won’t, I promise!” Streetstar waited for Prowl to shutter his optics, then he grabbed his brother’s hand. A moment later, the door creaked open and then Streetstar was leading him forward.

They stopped four steps into the room, and Prowl felt his feet touching something soft on the floor. It had to be new, because Streetstar hadn’t had anything soft on the floor before and he hoped that his brother hadn’t dragged him here just to see a new rug.

He already knew that Bluestreak and Streetstar got much nicer things than he ever did, even before his carrier had gone away.

“Okay, Prowl, open your optics!” Streetstar sounded happy, and Prowl braced himself to play along and not let him know how upset he was if the rug was all he wanted to show him.

When his optics opened, though, he saw the rug as expected but it was covered with energon treats, a small oil cake that was a little lopsided, a few small packages wrapped in plain foil and three polymer balloons floating above Bluestreak’s head. 

His oldest brother smiled at him from his seat on the bright red rug. “Surprise, Prowl! Happy sparkday!”

“You remembered?” Prowl felt tears well up in his optics at the realization. “And you did this for me?”

“Curry helped us make the cake, and the candy is from Doctor Minerva,” Bluestreak told him. “And everyone in the kitchen put in a little for you to have a new rug for your room. And Streetstar and I got the balloons in town.”

“And we got presents!” Streetstar squeezed his hand. “Do you like it?”

It wasn’t what his carrier had always done for him. Confection had always made pastry and it had just been the two of them while they ate pastry all night and he opened whatever gift his carrier had been able to purchase. That it was different was kind of nice, because it didn’t make him miss his carrier quite as much.

“Thank you both.” Prowl smiled. “It’s really nice. Is the rug really mine?”

“It really is. And it’s nice!” Bluestreak’s smile widened. “Come sit down on it! Curry said he’ll be back with punch in a little bit, and then we can cut the cake.”

“And do presents!” Streetstar bounced once before pulling his brother forward. 

Prowl followed and sat down carefully next to Bluestreak as the younger mech plopped down onto the soft red fibers.

“Thank you,” Prowl said again. “This is the nicest thing anyone ever gave me.”

He didn’t just mean the rug.

Bluestreak reached out and hugged him, and it felt like maybe his brother understood that. “You’re welcome, Prowl.”


End file.
